Preciso de Você
by Mily McMilt
Summary: [SONGFIC COM A MSC EVERYTIME] James e Lily acabaram se desentendendo sériamente, o que Lily descobre é que as coisas podem mudar com o tempo. [BEM MELHOR Q O RESUMO]


_ Preciso de Você _

Lily ainda não superara toda a dor que carregava consigo; estava mal acostumada a não tê-lo em seus braços.

Ela precisava dele, sabia disso. Mas o difícil era tentar superar a dor que sentia toda a vez que mirava aqueles dois olhos castanho-esverdeados; via muita tristeza neles.

O amor que ele dizia sentir por ela não devia ser verdadeiro, depois de tudo que passaram para ficar juntos, ele a fizera passar por tudo aquilo; fizera-a sofrer.

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_

Lily não ligava para o que suas amigas lhe diziam. Tocar em frente; a fila anda; nada daquilo parecia fazer efeito nela. Ela só conseguia pensar nele, naquele cabelo arrepiado, naquele jeito exibido, mas mesmo assim perfeito, de ser.

Não ligava para o que ele dizia para ela. "Esqueça-me Evans." Não lhe faziam o mínimo efeito. Ela não queria esquecer.

Lily estava apaixonada e sabia disso.

_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Passava por ele pelos corredores; ele fingia não olha-la.

Ela nunca sofrera tanto na vida quanto estava sofrendo aqueles dias. Se pudesse voltar no tempo e alterar tudo, iria ser tão fácil!

O destino estava contra ela, mas nem com isso ela parecia se importar. Tudo, tudo que queria estavam naquele garoto.

E foi naqueles dias que ela se pegou pensando nele novamente; como fora burra; como deixara-se iludir tão fácil?

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done?  
You seem to move on easy_

Nunca conseguira esquecer o jeito que fora facilmente enganada.

Alguém confabulara contra ela; lembrava-se muito bem daquele dia.

_Lily estava patrulhando os corredores; era sua vez e como monitora-chefe não poderia ignorar tal responsabilidade._

_Lembrava-se que Tiago andava estranho com ela, fazendo-a perguntas, duvidando de suas respostas e a lançando olhares questionadores. Não sabia o porquê daquilo tudo._

_Uma primeiranista a chamou; dizia que seu amigo tinha ficado preso atrás da estátua e que ninguém conseguira o tirar de lá. Fora tão burra em acreditar nisso. Ao chegar onde o tal garoto estava preso, uma mão mais forte a puxou e começou a beijá-la._

_Lily queria reagir, mas a pessoa que a beijara era forte demais._

_- Eu sabia que nunca devia ter confiado em você, Lily... – disse James, que aparecera bem naquela hora, naquele exato corredor quando um maluco a agarrara._

O maluco era o maldito Lucius Malfoy, fora ele que ajudara a confabular contra ela. Ainda podia lembrar-se do maldito sorriso satisfeito que Malfoy tinha naquele momento e lembrava-se muito bem do tapa dado com ódio naquela cara de dragão.

_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Correra atrás de James, mas ele estava convencido que ela estava traindo-o. Discutiram, brigaram, não era para ser assim. Realmente não era.

- Ah, Remus. Por que James não acredita em mim? – perguntara ela a Remus.

- Lily, parece que James estava recebendo informações de que você o estava traindo. – disse Remus, com pesar nos olhos.

- Meu Merlin Remus, eu não consigo acreditar que James acreditou nas falsas informações de um ninguém! – disse Lily, levantando-se da mesa, em plena sala comunal.

Naquele exato instante James entrara no salão, de mãos dadas com Héstia Jones, uma linda garota do sexto ano.

Lily mirou-o nos dois olhos; seu coração estava cheio de mágoa. Ela sabia que nunca devia ter aceitado um dos seus convites para sair. Se fosse para se sentir assim, ela preferia nunca tê-lo acompanhado, ou preferia que não tivesse aceitado o convite para a escola de Magia e Bruxaria, assim não conheceria James.

Ela sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem. Uma grande tontura passou pelos seus olhos, a sua última cena fora James, sorrindo ao lado de Héstia. Havia desmaiado.

_I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry_

Lily acordara com uma mão mais forte e mais pesada junto a sua. Por um simples momento pensou que poderia ser James, mas enganara-se. Era seu melhor amigo, Sirius.

- Lily... sinto muito. – disse ele. Sentia muito? Por quê?

Madame Pomfrey adentrara o local naquele exato momento. Não estava com a expressão sorridente e jovem no rosto, mas sim com uma triste, de pesar.

- Srta. Evans. Eu sinto muito, mas a senhorita... está em depressão profunda. – disse Madame Pomfrey.

Havia mais alguém sentado naquela mesma enfermaria. Remus. Remus estivera do seu lado quando desmaiara.

- Lily... qual foi a última coisa que você lembra ter visto, antes de desmaiar? – perguntou ele.

Naquele momento, Sirius apertou mais ainda sua mão, ela, por um instante, sentiu-se um pouco mais segura; não estava só. Sentia isso.

- Eu lembro Remus, de ver James sorrindo com a Héstia... – disse Lily, num murmúrio.

Remus sorriu tristemente e se despediu.

_Ohhhh_

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away

Sirius não saíra do seu lado um instante sequer enquanto esteve na enfermaria. Era isso que Lily mais gostava nele; sua dedicação pelos amigos.

De repente, Sirius também se despedira, alegando que alguém queria falar com ela em particular.

James adentrou na sala, não sorrindo como costumava, mas com um olhar de culpa, sofrimento.

Ele sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Lily, que antes estava sendo ocupada por Sirius e olhou dentro dos olhos dela.

- James, por favor, eu já sofri demais por você. Só de vê-lo perto de mim e não poder fazer nada me deixam... – começou Lily, mas uma lágrima caíra de seu rosto.

- Lily... eu sinto muito. – disse ele, ainda olhando nos olhos dela.

Mais lágrimas escorreram abaixo do rosto de Lily. Ela estava sofrendo, e muito.

- James... eu... – começou ela.

- Lily, a culpa disso tudo é minha! – disse ele, levantando-se e começando a andar para os lados da enfermaria. – Eu nunca devia ter acreditado nas cartas anônimas que recebia, nunca devia ter acreditado! Eu devia ter dado ouvidos a o que meus amigos diziam!

Ele parou e olhou para ela novamente.

- o que aconteceu é que eu só aumentei o nosso sofrimento. Em vez de te escutar, em vez de acreditar nas palavras da pessoa que mais gostava no mundo... não, eu tinha que dar ouvidos a um anônimo.

- James... a culpa não foi só sua. – disse ela.

- Foi sim, se eu não tivesse sido tão ciumento e tão desconfiado...

- Isso não importa agora, não é? – perguntou ela, sentando-se.

- Na verdade, não... – ele aproximou-se da cama dela. – Lily, me perdoa?

- James, eu não consigo viver sem você... – disse ela, desviando o olhar.

- E nem eu sem você... Lily... se eu te dissesse que te amo... o que você responderia? – perguntou ele, cauteloso.

_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

- Eu teria que dizer a verdade James. – disse ela, olhando bem fundo nos olhos dele. – Que eu te amo também.

James sorriu e aproximou-se lentamente dela; os dois beijaram-se longa e apaixonadamente, como se mais nada importasse.

----------------------------------------------------   
N/A: MAIS UMA SONGFIC J/L (noooooooon diga)   
tive q editar no HTML pq no normal non FUNCA u.u   
daí se tiver um errinho, qlqr ME AVISEM, ou editem pra mim   
huahahuahuahua   
bjos espero q tenham curtido 


End file.
